Catastrophe Collide World
by JungMiRae
Summary: Para Akatsuki dkk akhirnya memulai hidup baru dan menjadi murid "biasa" di Konomi(Konoha Mirai) High School! Berbaur bersama para ninja lain yang tak hanya dari Konoha, tapi..apakah kehidupan mereka akan biasa saja? Full Comedy and Silliness! WARNING: NEW AUTHOR!
**Author Note** : Halooo semuanya~terima kasih sudah mau berniat membaca fic Catastrophe Collide World ini! Sudah lama aku tidak meng-uploud dan membuat cerita jadi aku minta tolong bagi para readers untuk menuntun saya dan membibing saya jika ada kesalahan atau kekurangan ( _ _ )

 **Warning** : Humor garing gagal, author baru(bangkit), OC bakal muncul,kemungkinan judul dan alur berubah.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dkk dan Akatsuki punya Masashi Kishimoto kecuali OC dan cerita milik saya.

* * *

Di asrama megah yang tepat ditengah hutan dengan tulisan jelek acak kadul "Akatsuki Dorm" pada papan yang ngegantung di pagar rumah. Terdengar dengkuran pulas dari ke 9 makhluk nggak jelas.

Pada salah satu jam didalam terlihat menunjukan pukul "06.59". Lalu seketika diseluruh ruangan tuh asrama terdengar bunyi jam weker keras.

Kriiiing

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut orange jabrik mematikan jam wekernya. 1 menit kemudian, ia masih menatap jam wekernya sambil ngucekin tuh mata.

2 menit kemudian, ia menaruh kembali jam wekernya dan bengong dalam posisi duduk. 3 menit kemudian, ia kembali dalam posisi tidur dan bersiap kembali bermimpi.

4 menit kemudian.

"TELATTTTTT!" Seketika dari deretan kamar sebelah terdengar bunyi orang jatuh secara domino.

"HOI! KALIAN SEMUA BANGUN! UDAH TELAT NIHH!" Teriak itu cowok dari pintu kamar dan segera pergi masuk ke kamar mandi diluar kamar.

"APAAN SIH LU PEIN! BERISIK AMAT PAGI-PAGI!" Balas cowok berkulit putih kebiru-biruan dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Eh Kisame! Si Pein tuh bener! Lihat nih udah jam berape! Udah ye gue caw duluan!" Ucap cowok berambut hitam legam panjang yang wujudnya sama aja seperti Kisame seraya memberi jam wekernya dan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelahnya.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Terlihat dari ekspresinya si Kisame masih nggak mudeng walau dia lihat tuh jam.  
'Wong masih jam 7 lebih 2 menit, biasanya jam segini yang lain juga masih pada tidur.' Batinnya.

Dibelakangnya telihat orang berambut kuning panjang ngejuntai, lalu ada yang berambut merah seperti saos, terakhir berambut ungu gelap berlari kencang melewati Kisame dan langsung masuk ke toilet secara berurutan.

Meninggalkan Kisame dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Seketika Kisame menyadari situasi dan melihat belakang, ronde kali ini adalah pertarungan antara makhluk tak jelas berambut hijau mirip rumput dan makhluk bertopeng lollipop orange.

* * *

Dan pada ronde kali ini Kisame ikut serta, berlari menuju gol yang merupakan toilet yang tersisa hanya 2 dan pemenangnya adalah.

Brak brak

Kisame dan makhluk hijau gol, dan topeng lollipop out.

"Huweee! Kisame-senpai dan Zetsu-senpai jahat! Masa Tobi anak baek ditinggal?!" Ujar Tobi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang ada mereka berdua.

"WOI! TOB! Jangan digedor-gedor pintunya! Kalau jebol nanti si Kakuzu bakal ngehajar lu Tob!" Kata Zetsu dari dalam.

"Iya Tobi! Mendingan lo jadi tunggu yang anteng deh biar cepet kita gantian!" Timpal Kisame yang sudah mulai gosok badan.

"Janji lo senpai!" Nggak lama dari kamar mandi paling awal keluarlah Pein yang sudah segar dan bersiap ke kamar buat ganti baju. Penasaran dengan kebisingan toilet sebelah Pein nengok dan terlihatlah Tobi lagi nongkrong mirip preman.

"Loh Tobi?! Lu belum mandi?! Sebelah kan masih ada wc kosong sana masuk!" Suruh Pein.

"Dua wc sebelah kan pintunya ancur gegara Hidan-senpai ngamuk! Sama Kakuzu-senpai belum diganti pintunya!" Pein nepok jidatnya.

"Yaudah buruan sini masuk! Gua udah selese!"  
"Yey! Makasih senpai!" Tobi pun langsung masuk toilet bekas Pein. Pein hanya geleng-geleng saja mikirin kelakuan anak buahnya yang makin hari makin miring sambil jalan ke kamar.

"Tunggu, Oi! Tobi yang tadi masuk ke toilet siapa saja?!" Tanya Pein.

"Itachi-senpai,Deidara-senpai,Sasori-senpai,Konan-senpai,Kisame-senpai, dan Zetsu-senpai!"  
"YO!(UN)" Teriak yang barusan disebut.  
'Kayaknya ada yang kurang...Oh iya!'

"Si Kakuzu sama Hidan mane?!"  
"NGGAK TAHU!(UN)" Kali ini Tobi ikutan teriak kompak.

"Yaelah tuh anak...kudu butuh emaknya apa?!" Gerutu Pein buru-buru ganti baju dan ngacir ke kamar Hidan dan didobrak tuh kamar.

'Wuanjirr! Ini kamar apa perternakan ayam!?' Batin Pein sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas, gimana nggak ngagetin. Kamar Hidan berantakan banget! Buku-buku berserakan dilantai lah, pakaian nyantol dimana-mana bahkan sampai ngegantung dilampu kamar, dll.

Dan walau berantakan, Pein dapat mendeteksi dan menemukan sang pemilik kamar yang masih molor pules dengan posisi badan dilantai sambil meluk guling terkena ilernya,kaki satu nyangkut dikasur dan setengah dibalut selimut.

'Mana tuh pose kagak elit lagi!' Batin Pein lagi ketika udah dekat dengan tubuh Hidan.

"Hidan! Bangun Dan! Buruan!" Pein ngebangunin Hidan dengan tepukan kasar berkali-kali dipundaknya.  
"Grookk..." Dan itulah respon yang diberi.

"Nih anak lahir dengan DNA kebo ye! Dan! BANGUN!" Pein mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan nampar Hidan bolak-balik dimukanya.

Plak Plak Plak

"Zzz..."  
'#$ #&*!' Udah sampai maksimal amarahnya akhirnya dia keluarkan salah satu senjata ampuhnya.  
"DAN LU BANGUN SEKARANG DAN PERGI KE KAMAR MANDI ATAU LU BAKAL GUA CINCANG DAN GUA KASIH KE KAKUZU BUAT DIOBRAL!" Teriak Pein dengan toa dekat telinga Hidan.

"SIAP BOS! LAKSANAKAN BOS!" Hidan langsung kabur dari Pein sebelum dia dilalap hidup-hidup dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan si Sasori sudah selesai.

* * *

"Hah...dasar tuh anak, buat masalah aja kerjaannya." Ceplos Sasori lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sudah pada siap semua kan?! Oke yuk cabut!" Pimpin Pein yang bersiap naik ke burung buatan Deidara. Sambil nunggu sampai tujuan Akatsuki mulai sibuk masing-masing.

"Heh Pein! Emang mau kemana sih pagi-pagi gini?! Emangnya kita telat kemana?" Semua menghadap Hidan dan memberi tatapan 'Udah lihat penampilan lu sendiri masih belum sadar?' kecuali Tobi sama Deidara yang sibuk berantem sendiri di barisan paling depan.

"Senpai! Tobi mau ditengah dong!"  
"Kagak un! Kan gua yang ngendaliin nih burung un! Kalau gua nggak ditengah nanti nggak ngelihat ketabrak nih burung un!" Sekarang semua sweatdrop dan perhatian teralihkan ke Deidara dan Tobi yang saling dorong-dorong nggak jelas.

'Jatuh satu mampus dah...' Batin mereka.

"Jadi? Apa jawaban buat pertanyaan gua?" Kali ini Hidan di beri tatapan 'Sumpeh lu kagak sadar?'

"Aghh! Buruan jawab deh dibanding lu diem natap gue yang ganteng ini!" Seketika muka hidan bonyok dilempar sandal jebol dari kanan kiri.

"Nggak usah narsis lu! Nih gua kasih tahu tapi sekalian ajarin otak lu yang dongo itu!" Ucap Sasori yang dibalas tatapan Hidan 'Emangnya lu sendiri kagak dongo?' dan langsung waras kembali melihat Sasori udah siap ngelempar Hidan dengan kunai beracun.

"Sekarang lu pakai baju apa?" Hidan melihat bajunya dari depan,belakang,kiri dan kanan.

Dia pakai seragam cowok sekolahan, bentuknya baju seragamnya warna putih polos yang sebenarnya di lengan kanannya itu ada lambang sekolah cuma ketutupan blazer warna hitam dengan lambang sekolahnya di dada sebelah kiri. Dasi motif kotak-kotak warna hitam sama putih dan warna celananya krem.

Tapi kalau gayanya Hidan itu dasinya nggak dia pakai malah dia taruh di tasnya dan blazernya kebuka semua, lalu dia membiarkan baju seragamnya kebuka setengah.

"Euh...yang pasti bukan baju Akatsuki..." Sasori hanya geleng-geleng ngelihat temannya yang sablengnya minta ampun.

"Yaudah, lu liat gua. Baju kita mirip kagak?" Hidan melihat Sasori memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, tapi kalau stylenya Sasori lebih rapih semuanya ketutup pakai dasinya juga. Hanya blazernya saja yang tidak dikancing.

"Bajunya mirip sih...cuma antara setail lu sama gua bagusan gua dong!" Sasori langsung sambit Hidan pakai sendal jebol lagi.

Plok

"Style! Bukan setail! Bahasa Inggris aja kagak bener ngejek orang lain!" Amuk Sasori yang berniat mukul Hidan lagi kalau nggak ditahan sama Kisame.

"Sabar Sas! Sabar! Maklumin Hidan!" Ujar Kisame.

"Gua aja gantiin lo Sas...nih Hidan, dengerin gue." Ucap Itachi ke Hidan yang sedang mengelus benjol indahnya di kepala.

"Tadi kan lo udah tahu antara baju lo sama Sasori mirip, nah sekarang lo lihat sekeliling lo. Mirip semua kan bajunya?" Hidan kali ini melihat semuanya. Mereka yang cowok pakai baju yang mirip sama Hidan dengan stylenya masing-masing.

Itachi yang memakai seragamnya dengan rapih tanpa terkecuali, blazernya juga dia kancingin. Kisame yang juga sama dengan Itachi, Pein memakai semuanya tetapi dasinya agak longgar. Zetsu memakainya semua kecuali dasi tapi tak seperti Hidan yang baju seragamnya tak dikancing setengah badan dia dikancing.

Tobi juga rapih seperti Itachi secara dia bilang "Anak baik harus menuruti peraturan!" Kalau Deidara memakai semuanya tetapi tidak memakai blazernya.

"Tapi...Konan kok beda sendiri sih?" Sedangkan Konan memakai baju seragam putih mirip dengan yang lain, tetapi roknya bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih, blazernya berwarna krem, dan dasinya mirip seperti roknya. Dia memakainya rapih semua kecuali blazernya dibuka.

* * *

"Tapi walau beda nggak jauh beda juga kan? Jadi?"  
"Iya juga sih...jadi ini...seragam?"  
"Yap betul." Dibelakang mereka berdua terdengar suara "Akhirnya Hidan kembali waras sepenuhnya!" Dengan nada berlebihan dan dicek bahwa sumber suara berasal dari Pein.

"Selamat Hidan-senpai!" Kata Tobi ditambah melempar-lempar confetti yang malah terbang kebawa angin.  
"Sejak kapan Pein autis?" Ujar Zetsu yang sweatdrop.

"Tapi...tetap saja gua nggak tahu kita mau kemane!"  
"Sabar dulu Dan, gua belum selesai. Udah abaikan aja tuh makhluk! Nah sekarang yang kamu bawa tuh apaan?" Itachi pun nunjuk tas Hidan yang berwarna merah mirip darah.

"Ya ini tas."  
"Isinya?"  
"Buku-buku dan alat tulis?"  
"Berarti kalau kita pakai seragam dan bawa tas isinya itu berarti kita mau kemana?" Hidan pun mulai berpikir, terlihat dari ekspresinya bahwa dia berpikir keras. Dan jawabannya.

"Kita mau ngebuat Akademi terus ngajarin anak-anak buat jadi ninja Akatsuki ya?"

Gubrakkk

"BUKAN! KITA MAU KE SEKOLAH HIDAN BEGO!(UN)" Teriak semuanya kecuali Tobi yang masih mempertahankan gelar anak baiknya.

"UAPAH?! KE SEKOLAH?! NGAPAIN!? KITA KAN UDAH LULUS AKADEMI! PLUS SEINGAT GUA KAN KE AKADEMI EMANG ADA SERAGAM GITUH?!"

Plak Buag Duesh

"Hwaruskah mukul sagala...?" Tanya Hidan yang mukanya kembali bonyok lagi dengan pipinya yang bengkak hampir menuhin mukanya.

"Ya sedari 1 minggu kemarin lu kemana aja?! Kan kita masuk sekolah tuh gegara nenek reyot Tsunade ngirim surat anceman buat kita untuk masuk sekolah! Dan harus bayar pula! Dibanding kita dibogem ama tuh nenek ya kita terima! Mana kita udah telat lagi!" Jelas Pein panjang lebar dan sayangnya udah capek harus kena lemparan meja kepala sekolah entah dari mana.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu Pein! Lu bilang apa barusan!?" Ujar Konan sambil memegang bahu Pein.

"Aduh yayang Konan masa Aa disuruh ngulangin itu pidato lagi sih?" Pein pun akhirnya mingkem gegera melihat Konan men-deathglarenya.  
"Nggak perlu semua! Cuma yang terakhir tadi!"  
"Eh...mana kita udah telat lagi?" Muka Konan langsung horor dan menjatuhkan Pein begitu saja.

"TERUS NGAPAIN KITA SANTAI BERANGKAT GINI?! OY DEIDARA BURUAN TUH BURUNG SURUH NGEBUT KE SEKOLAH!" Amuk Konan dengan aura membunuh dibelakangnya, yang lain langsung jaga jarak sama Konan takut kena amukan.  
"SI-SIAP MADAM!" Dengan ketakutan Deidara menambah kecepatan burungnya kesekolah.

Dengan kecepatan burung Deidara meningkat, mereka sampai kesekolah dalam waktu 15 menit dan terlihat dijam gede di dinding sekolah menunjukan jam 07:20.

"Mampus kita telat! Gimana nih?! Mana upacara dah mau dimulai lagi!" Ucap Konan yang makin panik melihat anak-anak lain sudah baris rapih dilapangan sekolah dan gerbang sudah ketutup.

"Oi! Naruto! Itu bukannya Akatsuki dkk ya? Kok diluar sih?" Bisik Kiba ke Naruto yang disebelah kirinya.

"Mereka telat kayaknya Kiba!" Balas Naruto.  
"Oy Kakuzu! Temen-temen lu pada diluar tuh! Tolongin sana!" Ujar Kiba pelan ke Kakuzu yang disebrang barisan.

"Mereka kagak bayar uang kas selama 2 minggu jadi ngapain gua nolongin mereka." Ternyata itu alasan Kakuzu ninggalin teman-temannya dan nggak mau bantuin.

'Pantesan aje...kok tumben tuh anak bisa-bisanya muncul tanpa kelompotannya.' Batin Kiba

"Etdah...dasar rentenir lu ye...yaudah Nar, lu kasih tahu aja tuh pintu rahasia ke mereka terus suruh mereka nyelinap ke barisan sini." Naruto langsung angguk-angguk ngerti dan ngasih bahasa isyarat ke mereka tentang pintu dibelakang sekolah, saking semangatnya tuh anak sampai joget-joget nggak jelas.

Dan hebatnya para guru kagak sadar ama tingkah anak satu ini jadinya safe, lebih hebatnya lagi semua akatasuki ngerti isyarat gila Naruto dan langsung laksanakan apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan berhasil.

"Makasih ya Nar." Bisik Pein sambil ngasih jempol ke Naruto.  
"Yoi!" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir nakal.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keringat bercucuran dengan menahan hawa panas dari sang matahari berserta ceramahan penuh bara semangat Tsunade selesai. Semua murid dengan loyo balik ke kelas mereka masing-masing kecuali Akatsuki minus Kakuzu.

Untungnya Kakuzu berhasil menghindar nggak ketemu anggota Akatsuki yang sekarang sedang nyimpan amarah ke dia.

"Nar! Nar! Tunggu dulu dong! Kalau mau lihat kita kelas berapa tuh dimana ya?" Cegat Pein karena Naruto udah bersiap mau lari kencang ke kelas.

"Kamu masuk ke lorong besar sekolah, lurus aja terus ada pertigaan nanti, nah di sekitar situ ada mading sekolah disana ada daftar murid yang masuk kelas berapa!" Jelas Naruto ala tukang parkir dan si Pein ikut aja gila-gilaan bareng Naruto.

"Oh gitu mang? Oke deh mang makasih ye, maaf aye kaga ada duit receh!"  
"Kagak ape! Udah ya gua duluan!"

"Tunggu apalagi un! Ayo pergi un!" Deidara langsung dipelototin Pein karena bertingkah sebagai pemimpin yang direspon cuek oleh target.

Dan daftar muridnya adalah sebagai berikut.

Kelas X-A

-Pein  
-Konan  
-Itachi  
-Zetsu  
-Hidan

Kelas X-B

-Sasori  
-Deidara  
-Kisame  
-Kakuzu  
-Tobi

* * *

"Gua harus bareng Pein lagi..." Konan langsung murung ditambah lemes, kebalikan dengan Pein.  
"Yeyyy! Bareng yayang Konan lagi! Cihuyyy!" Si Pein malah joget-joget ala dangdut saking kesenangannya.

"Salam kerja samanya lagi Danna!" Ucap Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Sasori.  
"Hmn..." Balas Sasori singkat.

"Akhirnyaaaa gua kelepas dari babysitting nih makhluk autis jugaaaa!" Ujar Zetsu dengan sorot sinar cahaya putih dan soundeffect bunyi terompet.  
"Yahhhh Tobi nggak sama Zetsu-senpai lagi...nggak seru..." Ucap Tobi sambil manyun-manyun imut yang tentu saja nggak kelihatan karena ditutup topeng.

"Setidaknya gua kagak ketemu tuh rentenir bangkotan." Kata Hidan dengan santai dan lega.

"Apaahhh?! Gua akan pisah dengan Itachi?! Nouhhhh! Itachi jangan tinggalkan dakuuu!" Kisame dengan lebaynya menangis dan memeluk kaki Itachi dengan lengket.  
"Kisame apa-apaan siih! Jijik tahu nggak!" Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kirinya yang dicaplok Kisame, karena masih nggak lepas juga akhirnya Kisame dilempar dengan kaki dan sukses mencium tembok.

Bruak

'Naasnya nasibmu Kisame...' Batin yang lain.

"Yasudah kita pisah disini aja ya un! Kata mading kelas X-A dibawah sedangkan X-B diatas un." Usul Deidara sambil melihat mading.

"Memangnya mading bisa bicara?" Deidara memberi Kisame service penyiksaan yaitu tendangan super dan sukses kembali mencium tembok untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu nanti." Ujar Sasori yang udah nungguin dari tadi didekat tangga. Grup kelas X-B pun mendekati Sasori.

"Yoi Sas!" Jawab Pein dengan cengiran lebar bersama grup kelas X-A dibelakangnya.  
"Da dah senpai!" Tambah Tobi sambil melambai-lambai gaje dengan dua tangan.

* * *

 **Author Note** : Yap ini dia prolog untuk cerita kali ini! Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang baca sampai akhir ^^ Sebenarnya aku berniat memasukan OC ku untuk cerita kali ini tapi aku masih bingung dengan situasi dan alur cerita ini berlanjut(lalu kenapa malah di post?)/dibuang/ juga aku berniat ingin mengadakan lowongan OC tapi masih NIAT jadi untuk kali ini aku belum menerima. Dan terakhir...

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
